


My Ex Makes A Killer Latte

by ipwntitans (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Awkward Scenarios, Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, Boopdoop, Café, Eren works at a cafe, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, supportive Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ipwntitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa pushes Eren to get a job at a local cafe. Sadly, his ex-boyfriend, Jean works there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ex Makes A Killer Latte

**Author's Note:**

> A little Eren/Jean never hurt anyone
> 
> c:
> 
> ALSO:   
> Apparently, the rest of the chapter isn't on here, along with most of the edits I've made. I'll try to fix them later on (hopefully today).

_“YOU’LL NEVER MAKE ME GO!” Eren quickly dodged a shiny new vase. It crashed against the baby blue living room wall behind him. He glanced back, eyes wide._

_“That vase costed us-“_

_Mikasa threw a starfish at him._

_“Prince Snivels!” Eren shouted as he saved the starfish. The brunette jumped in the air, and landed harshly to the hardwood floor. The starfish felt odd in his fingertips, prickly on the top, cringe-worthy on the bottom._

_“Go.” Mikasa stated loudly. Eren glanced down to the prickly pink starfish in his palms, and sniffled._

_“Fine.” **But only for Prince Snivels.**_

 

* * *

 

 

            The small local coffee shop was hiring. It was the one place Eren could possibly get a job at; other than the grocery store but only nerds worked there; sorry Armin. Plus, coffee was the one thing Eren was good at. He wasn’t like the god of coffee or anything, but it was better than Hange’s. Hange couldn’t make a simple black coffee to save his life. Eren however, could.

 

            Suddenly, a bright light blinded our little protagonist. He groaned, and shielded himself from the dreadful eye sore. Eren was in no mood for anything bright today, June 27, 4000. Eren opened his eyes, and stared at the author confused. The year was 20—anyways that’s beside the point. All Eren knew was that today was emo day. After getting out of bed (and pressing his toes into the shaggy black carpet next to his bed, he picked out his darkest outfit: black converse high-tops, black shorts, and a black fandom t-shirt. He didn’t even care about which fandom it was. He just put it on.

 

            Eren raced down the hallway, tip-toed past Mikasa, and stopped in the kitchen. He grabbed a microwavable breakfast snack the stole his sisters’ old beanie.

 

Beep-Beep-Beep-Bee—

 

            Done. Now, off to the café. Eren, keys in hand, walked out of his apartment building; ignoring anyone who was unfortunate enough to glance at him. He sulked past Armin, who had barely even noticed his best friend until Eren grunted. He groaned as he passed the book store. He passed the cinema. He groaned. He passed the ladies salon. He groaned. He finally passed the toy store. He smiled and walked towards the door. 

       CLOSED, the sign read in large black lettering.    

 

      The 'kind' couple that owned the store, Annie Leonhart and Bertolt Hoover,  were out on vacation in France. Eren ignored the sign and tugged on the door. 

 

"Hey buddy, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna break in like that!" A cocky voice called out to Eren. The boy jumped and turned around. 

 

"J-Jean,"

 

"Eren..." Jean's face reddened and he looked down to the mostly clean sidewalk. 

 

"Nice seein' you again... dude." Eren couldn't remember the last time he had seen Jean. The taller boys hair had been cut even closer to the middle, and it could qualify as a mohawk to some people. His small gauges (that matched Eren's) had thankfully stayed the same. Thankfully for Eren. His style was grunge; lazy, yet he was still drool-worthy. At least to Eren.

 

"Yea, you too, ba—Eren." Jean internally screamed in embarrassment, and his body stiffened. Eren chuckled, shoulders shaking, eyes closing. Jean's heart clenched.

 

"Old habits die hard, eh, horse-face?" Eren joked, pushing Jean's shoulders. 

 

"H-Hey," Jean pushed back harder. The brunette decided not to push back before they began to actually fight.

 

"Well, do I at least get a hug?" Eren muttered.

 

"Huh, oh, um..." Jean grabbed Eren


End file.
